Akane Hisakawa
| birthdate = April 13 | age = Osamu Shinden: 11-12 | gender = Female | height =142 cm - 148 cm | weight =37 kg - 42 kg | blood type =B | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure Hisakawa Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team =Team 5 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Hiroto Hisakawa (Great-grandfather) Susumu Hisakawa (Father) Makigumo Kurama (Mother) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release | jutsu = Evil Releasing Method Genjutsu Binding Genjutsu Protect | weapons = }} is a kunoichi from 's Hisakawa clan and a member of Team 5. Background Akane was born in the Hisakawa clan, a mysterious group that is shrouded in secrecy. In order to be accepted as a member of her clan, Akane was forced to kill somebody inside her family. At her grandmother's request, she killed her grandfather who was an awful, arrogant person. In order to keep her clan's secrets, she was taught to be emotionless in public and how to remain silent during interrogation. As a way to hide her clan's prowess, Akane purposely performed poorly on tests and hid her appearance under a hood. After graduating from the Academy, she was placed on Team 5 with and Osamu. Personality Because of her clan's harsh discipline and secrecy, Akane is required to act polite and emotionless in public. She is also told to appear weak and useless as a way of disguising her clan's true power. However, in a secluded spot and around familiar people, Akane's personality completely changes. She becomes flamboyant, opinionated, and brash. Akane also calls certain people childish nicknames, even calling her team leader . If she does not have a nickname for them, Akane calls people by their surname as she believes that an individual's clan is very important. Nevertheless, she has a high respect for anyone significantly older than her, addressing them with proper honorifics and even bowing when not necessary. She is also somewhat of a pervert, often caught staring at shirtless men. As a member of the Hisakawa, Akane possesses a strong "survival of the fittest" attitude, believing that anyone weak shouldn't have the right to reproduce or even live. She is often ridiculed for this, even called a monster by one of her female classmates. Under the influence of Ido, her "survival-of-the-fittest" ideals become much more intense. In her unsealed form, she will attack people she sees as weak as an attempt to eradicate their uselessness from the world. Her language becomes vulgar, and overall, she becomes rude and sadistic. Appearance Akane is a relatively short, fair-skinned girl with a "rectangular" body shape and little curves. Combined with her tomboyish personality, she has been called a boy and "unladylike" by her mother. Akane has spiky, brown hair that goes down to her upper back with two shorter bangs framing her face. On a mission, she puts her hair up into a high ponytail. Her eyes are a dark blue, inherited from her father, while the cat-like eye shape is from her mother. At a young age, Akane's power was sealed, granting a small, black, inverted triangle on her forehead. The symbol is similar enough to the Strength of a Hundred Seal that it is often mistaken for it. Upon release, the broken seal takes the appearance of a . Ido takes over her physical appearance, causing her skin to change to a dark taupe and her teeth to enlargen. Her canines become noticeably longer, about half a foot, and are sharp as a kunai. Her sclerae become a dark gray with red pupilless irises. Akane also gains long, straight horns jutting from the sides of her head and wrinkles across her face. More often than not, Akane wears a black cloak with a hood that hides most of her face. The coat goes down to her mid-thigh and has a blue Hisakawa crest on the back. Underneath her cloak, Akane wears a white, high-collared tank top with a maroon collar and the Hisakawa crest on the back. She also sports maroon pants, black shinobi sandals, and long black gloves that go past her elbow. Akane also adorns a navy forehead protector. When not on duty, she wears a simple shirt with black shorts. Her attire is often ridiculed by the females of her clan for she does not like to wear skirts or kimonos. Abilities At her time at the Academy, Akane scored the worst in everything and could barely perform the simplest of jutsu. However, this was merely an act so that her clan name wasn't discussed. Akane later proved to be much stronger than what people had originally thought. Genjutsu At a young age, it was apparent that Akane had inherited the Kurama clan's kekkei genkai in its entirety. Worried that her powers and Ido would cause havoc to Konoha, experts were called to seal the dangerous subconsciousness. As such, Akane has a small seal on her forehead resembling a black triangle. By the time of Boruto and Kawaki's fight, she has mastered the control of Ido to the point where she can release her seal and use its enhanced powers to her benefit. When her seal is released, her genjutsu abilities and perception skyrocket and her signature Ido appearance and personality appear. Akane's genjutsu is so powerful that only a person with equivalent genjutsu prowess has any chance of escaping. Furthermore, the genjutsu is powerful enough to literally convince the victim's brain to physically reflect anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu, to their body, making it possible for her to kill her opponents with genjutsu. Despite her seemingly weak composure, Akane's talent in genjutsu is completely overwhelming and has a wide area of effect. In spite of the enormous threat her genjutsu poses to her opponents, it cannot, however, affect certain organisms, such as the . Trivia *Akane is a character in Osamu Shinden: A Shattered Reality